


Инопланетяне атакуют! Земляне наносят ответный удар))

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Human, Sex Magic, Slash, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Землю атакуют инопланетные захватчики. В плен к высокопоставленному инопланетянину попадает спецназовец. Сначала его допрашивают, а вот потом...<br/>История написана в 2012 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инопланетяне атакуют! Земляне наносят ответный удар))

* * *

Без верхней одежды пленник оказался ещё соблазнительней. Кожа цвета их бледной звезды, выпуклые мускулы, перекатывающиеся при каждом движении, редкая шерсть между более тёмными сосками, один из которых украшало небольшое кольцо из серебристого металла. При каждом гортанном вопле мышцы живота сокращались, привлекая внимание к уходившей под пояс коротких шорт густой дорожке волос, и командор не выдержал.

— Обнажите его полностью.

Приказание исполнили немедленно.

Да, определённо, отличный экземпляр стандартного среднегалактического гуманоидного типа, здоровый половозрелый самец. Закреплённое в необрезанной крайней плоти небольшое кольцо из того же металла, что и в соске, притянуло взгляд. Вьющиеся вокруг висящего члена волосы заставили командора сдержать довольную улыбку: какая восхитительная, давно позабытая на всех цивилизованных планетах естественность.

Собственный член отреагировал недвусмысленно — дикаря хотелось до дрожи. И не только ему. Жадные взгляды охраны поднимали в душе варварское желание напасть первым и доказать делом: мой.

Но зачем какие-то доказательства, когда его власть и право первого признает любой. Никто в здравом уме не захочет связываться с магом.

— Что с переводчиком? — поинтересовался он у первого помощника, не отводя взгляда от покрытых тёмными волосками мускулистых ног. Дикарь пытался оторвать их от пола — конечно же, безрезультатно, хотя на его попытки освободиться смотреть было крайне приятно. Даже слюну пришлось незаметно сглотнуть.

— Информация собирается, господин. Задача осложняется тем, что на планете нет ни общего правительства, ни общего языка.

— Вероятное время задержки? 

— Стандартные сутки? — несмело предположил помощник. И тут же отступил на шаг, судорожно хватаясь за сжатое невидимой рукой горло. — Они используют больше сотни языков — настоящее варварство, господин! Отсталая планета, совершенно бесполезная. 

Командор повернул голову к пленнику. Тот согнулся, выпятив потрясающе круглые (да к тому же покрытые лёгким пушком) ягодицы, и, схватившись руками за голень правой ноги, пытался оторвать ступню от пола. От натуги его лицо покраснело, мышцы на руках и груди вздулись. Он выглядел будто настоящее произведение искусства, только живое, горячее и доступное — лишь пожелай.

Судя по пропитавшему воздух аромату возбуждения, хотели его если не все, то многие. 

Стоило продумать, какие активы продать, чтобы первым и по сходной цене купить у Межгалактической федерации отсталую планету — будущую жемчужину секс-туризма. Хотя... Да, заблаговременно выяснить, водятся ли на «бесполезной планете» подобные захваченному экземпляры, тоже не помешает.

Пленник, осознав тщетность усилий, выпрямился во весь рост. Первый помощник открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но его слова заглушил крик. С удивлением командор расслышал в какофонии несвязных звуков слова: «ебать», «нахуй по самые яйца», «отпусти меня», «сука». 

В полной тишине все смотрели на пленника. Тот тоже замолк. Только смотрел прямо на командора, глаза в глаза, и бурно дышал. Наконец, тяжко вздохнув, дикарь демонстративно облизал замечательно-полные губы розовым языком.

Не понять древний призыв было нельзя — за свободу пленник предлагал расплатиться своим потрясающим телом. И пусть торг тут неуместен, воспользоваться авансом отказался бы только дурак.

— Всем немедленно покинуть помещение.

Начальник охраны отважился сопротивляться и получил нагоняй, корабельный врач завёл разговор о враждебной микрофлоре, оставшейся после процедуры очищения и обеззараживания далеко в глубине желанного тела, первый помощник осмелился неодобрительно покачать головой, и тогда командор живо выгнал всех анунах. Древнее проклятие таяло на языке, добавляя уже распалённому телу первобытное возбуждение. С далёкой юности командор не использовал сексуальных проклятий. Детская выходка, зато теперь, когда подчинённые заняты своим распалённым либидо и друг другом, никто не помешает ему удовлетворить собственный сексуальный аппетит.

За отступлением большинства противников дикарь следил с неослабевающим интересом. Особо его порадовал уход телохранителей — крупных, раза в два больше него, до зубов вооружённых мужчин. Гор жира и мышц он, очевидно, боялся больше того, кого на самом деле следовало опасаться.

Командор хмыкнул, касаясь застёжек форменного кителя. Ткань привычно скользила под пальцами, пока он раздевался, тело трясло от желания. Он облегчённо вздохнул, когда вся одежда наконец упала на пол.

Пленник смотрел на него во все глаза, скалил зубы и фыркал. Кто знает, что означают эти ужимки? Без дела висящий член беспокоил намного больше. Командор не предполагал, что ему придётся использовать магию, чтобы возбудить партнёра, однако пришлось.

— Нахуй! — и толстый длинный член немедленно встал. По головке потекла прозрачная капля. Острый аромат закружил голову и позволил забыть оскорбительное нежелание.

— Хороший, красивый, — шептал командор, заставляя пленника встать на колени и открыть рот. Глядя в полные ненависти глаза, он положил свой возбуждённый член на послушно высунутый язык и, почесав за восхитительно тёплым ухом, приказал сосать... Ох! А теперь нежно, скотина!

Не отрывая взгляда от округлившихся глаз пленника, командор двигался взад-вперёд, лаская себя тугим кольцом сжатых губ, скользил головкой и нижней частью ствола по влажному чуть шершавому языку, ритмично прижимался к приятно щекочущей щёлочку стенке горячего горла.

Рука соскользнула с шелковистых волос, коснулась щеки... Какая прелесть! О колючую щеку хотелось всем телом тереться, наслаждаясь по-настоящему острым и необычным ощущением. Да, всё-таки древние знали толк в наслаждении и истинной красоте. 

Возбуждение росло, в голове приятно мутилось. Хорошо-то как, хорошо! Настолько, что пленник на миг даже вышел из подчинения — на бёдрах качающегося на волнах наслаждения командора сомкнулись грубые пальцы. Пришлось проучить. Взвыв, пленник отпустил его, на коленях отполз на дозволенные полшага. Развернувшись, он упал грудью на пол, расставив шире ноги, выгнулся в пояснице, собственными руками развёл в стороны ягодицы. Отверстие окружали короткие волоски, жадная пульсация, подаренная наведённым магией желанием, толкала спешить — протиснуться наконец в тесный жар тела. 

Не за покорность (полезным качеством пленник даже отчасти не обладал), а за исключительную красоту командор его пожалел — нашёл в сброшенном на пол кителе смазку. Пальцы довольно быстро раскрыли дрожащую дырку, затем настала очередь будто каменного от возбуждения члена. Но прежде чем толкнуться на всю глубину, командор наложил заклинания понадёжнее — уж очень не хотелось из посткоитальной комы сразу же отправиться к праотцам.

Пленник оправдал все надежды: восхитительно-узкий, горячий и страстный, стонущий то от возбуждения, то от гнева, вскоре он без команды подмахивал в ответ на каждый толчок. Его бёдра дрожали, спина изгибалась, из горла рвались непристойные крики. 

Командор ласкал разведённые в стороны ягодицы, щипал и царапал дрожащие мышцы, тёр ямочки на пояснице — и двигал бёдрами всё быстрей и быстрей. По спине ползла капля пота, волосы растрепались, хлестали по ягодицам, подстёгивая желание.

Ещё, ещё и ещё... 

И тело под ним наконец содрогнулось, мышцы сжали член, наслаждение выплеснулось хриплым криком и каплями драгоценного семени внутрь партнёра. 

Совершенно обессиленный, командор рухнул на мускулистую спину, уткнулся носом между лопаток и затих. Дверь в камеру отворилась, когда он уже почти спал.

 

* * *

Пленник, одетый в военную форму без знаков различий, сидел в переводящем кресле. Его тело фиксировали металлические зажимы, ремни и цепи, голову сжимали тиски, единственные оставшиеся свободными — глаза — смотрели пристально и пытливо. Командор едва мог выносить этот взгляд.

Ему не нравилось то, что он видел, почти так же сильно, как то, что он слышал.

— Так он утверждает, что наш заблаговременно сброшенный на планету десант из пяти сотен отлично вооружённых непобедимых воинских единиц своевременно не вернулся на борт и не вышел на связь, потому что всех их обольстили земные женщины?

Переводчик молча кивнул. 

— И дезертиры, все, как один, заключили соглашение с земным правительством и собираются защищать эту планету?

Задрожавший переводчик отступил на шаг и ещё раз кивнул.

— А сам он является официальным послом планеты Земля, наделённым правом просить Межгалактический совет федераций о включении этой планетёнки в Союз? И я обязан отвезти его в столицу, подчинившись пункту 20567 закона 36/24, подпункты 14/5 и 27/16?

Разбуженная гневом магия рвалась из души командора бурным потоком. Один из стоящих у дверей телохранителей вдруг звучно икнул и грохнулся на пол. Лишь пленник чувствовал себя как ни в чём не бывало и всё так же упрямо смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— А ещё он утверждает... — пробормотал заикающийся переводчик и замолк, будто не в силах выдавить из себя больше ни звука.

Командор, взяв себя в руки, прошипел тихо:

— Так что же утверждает военнопленный, господин переводчик?

— Ч-что в столицу уже ушло сообщение, содержащие все необходимые сведения, включая его статус посла. И по прибытии он будет обязан сообщить о произошедшем в его отношении сексуальном насилии... или...

— Или?..

— Или вы уладите неудобство, согласившись стать его мужем... м-м-младшим мужем...

Переводчик упал на колени и закрыл голову руками, будто так мог спастись от смертоносного гнева.

Командор смотрел на дикаря, умудрившегося его обхитрить. Сомневаться не приходилось — если его прекрасно вооружённые и обученные войска перешли на сторону землян, одолеть их не получится. Так же ясно, что визита в столицу в компании живого и в здравом уме посла не избежать — наказание за проступок уж очень сурово. Но зачем землянину он в качестве мужа?

Пленник вдруг заговорил с ужасным акцентом:

— Мы пустили космических орков в наш дом, позволили им ухаживать за нашими женщинами. Кто-то должен за это ответить. Ты их направил — тебе и отвечать. 

Командор всё ещё молчал, когда бывший пленник и его будущий муж продолжил с ленивой улыбкой:

— В детстве мне очень нравились сказки про эльфов. Длинные волосы, фиолетовые глаза, одежда всех цветов радуги и вздёрнутый нос. Полезно будет опустить его на разумную высоту. И крайне приятно.

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2012 год


End file.
